(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic thin film transistor array panels and a method for manufacturing such panels.
(b) Description of Related Art
Organic thin film transistors (OTFT's) are being vigorously developed for use as driving elements in next-generation display devices.
An OTFT includes an organic active layer instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as Si. In particular, since organic insulating material can be easily deposited in the form of a fiber or film at low temperatures by spin coating or vacuum evaporation, the OTFT is viewed as a significant component in flexible display devices.
However, organic active layers are very sensitive to process conditions, and OTFT's have other characteristics that need to be improved.